onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aida Aida no Mi
The Aida Aida no Mi, also called the Aida Aida Fruit, is Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create space holes with his hands. It was eaten by Kraken. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit´s major strength, as demonstrated by Kraken, is that the user can create holes in space connected with each other. This allowes him to transport or control attacks, the user can then use these Portals to attack. The right hand creates in-portals where only objects can go in, and the left hand creates out-portals where everything can come out. By pushing the air, the portals can also appear further away then the user is standing. But objects that go through aren't inherit from the will, this ability can turn against the user if they use their own portals against him. Usage Making Portals can be either used defensive or offensive. It is mostly stopped by disrupting attacks or use close-ranged attacks from far away. So far, there seems to be a limit to how strong physicly the user is as to how far the Portals can be created and how many can be created at once. The named techniques that involve the Devil Fruit powers are as follows: *'Aida Mirror:' Kraken creates a in-Portal and out-Portal close to himself to redirect long ranged attacks back at the user. The defensive use seems to send the attack back with 180 degrees. *'Aida Station:' Kraken creates 2 portals, and steps into one and appears out of the other. Mostly used for Transport function. It can also be used for transporting allies away from the battlefield, by letting them step into the portal themselves. *'Aida Party' Kraken first puts both arms stretched in a T-shape. Then spins around, releasing portals all over the place. At the end, the entire arena is filled with portals, not even the caster knows which portal is which. Out-Portals and In-Portals are well seperatable because Out-Portals are more blue then In-Portals. I can't take the credit for this one (Kraken) but credit for this move goes to Angel_Emfrbl. I did edit it a bit though. *'Aida Circus' The user holds back both hands, then shoots him at the target. The target then gets portals around him (similair to Aida Flower) but they form a Dome around the target. The Dome seems to consist of 2 layers, In-Portals on the outside, and Out-Portals in the inside. Kraken used this move in his fight for the first time. The user then shoots with his Flare Gun to the opponent multiple times. Then all bullets wait a little while in the Portals, and fire from all directions at once. The result is the dome seems to get sharp spikes, just like a Circus. *'Aida Laboratory' The user holds both of his hands in his chest, then disappears in a light blue light. 5 seconds later a fake user similar to the original reforms, which is at 50% of his original strength and speed. The original user only again forms when the fake is defeated. *'Aida Heaven' First the user places a wall of Out-Portals before his opponent. Then a wall of In-Portals just before him. Which he punches in the wall with great speed. Think about: Gomu Gomu No Gattling Gun Trivia * The Aida Aida No Mi is first thought to be a Logia, but since Kraken cannot change his body with his element it was later safer to assume it's a Paramecia. Originally, I was trying to make a Logia based Fruit, but decided to do this instead * Oda is just to damn awesome. References External Links *Wormholes - Wikipedia article about Wormholes where this Fruit is using Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits